Oh, There You Are
by MusicArt2010
Summary: After graduating NYU Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes go on  trip to Europe, but what happens when a heartbroken Blaine and his best friends, Wes and David decide to go to Europe as well. AU Klaine with Wevid, Finchel and Samcedes.


Chapter one: Plane Ticket

A/N: This an AU. Thank you.

"Congratulations NYU class of 2016!" An eruption of cheers came as the class broke out in utter euphoria and caps were thrust into the air. Kurt Hummel hurried over to his best friend, Mercedes Jones and gave her a huge hug while his other best friend, Rachel Berry rushed over, her eyes slightly red from crying.

"Thank goodness you reminded me about water proof mascara, Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed hugging him and Mercedes. After four years of beating themselves with books, quizzes and studying, the trio was officially alumni of New York University. Kurt laughed, hugging her back.

"Can you believe we're done with college?' Mercedes asked, looking at her friends after they broke apart. "It feels like yesterday when we came here as freshmen!" Everyone around was hugging each other, congratulating each one and like Rachel, many were in tears of either joy or sadness over realizing that the new world was now in front of them.

"You mean the same year that you liked me, I came out of the closet and Rachel dated my stepbrother, Finn? Sweetie, I'd rather forget." Kurt rolled his eyes as the girls laughed. "Our freshmen year had more drama than the news of Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes dropping out of college and getting hitched and the odd love triangle that consisted of Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen Chang and Mike Chang. Although you have to admit, there was nothing that could top the scandals of Professor Schuester's wife faking a pregnancy, their divorce and his relationship with the college counselor, Ms. Pillsbury."

"How it's possible that we had more drama than them, I'll never know." Rachel laughed.

"It'll forever be a mystery, _Cheri._" Kurt declared.

"But look at it this way, if none of that had happened, we would never have been friends." Mercedes pointed out as Kurt's family walked towards them. Burt, Kurt's father was beaming with pride while Carol, his stepmother was crying in a handkerchief that Kurt recognized was one of his presents to her.

"And I'll forever be grateful. Now, if you would excuse me ladies, I must see to my family." Kurt winked at them as he walked over to his parents. The last time he had been with them was the summer of last year because the past other holidays, Kurt had taken as many intern opportunities as possible, which Burt and Carol had happily encouraged despite not seeing him more. Rachel had walked over to her own fathers while Mercedes said that she had to take a picture of him and his family. As soon as the Hummels met each other half way, Kurt was in Carol's arms, as she continued to cry. Burt patted his son on the back.

"We are so proud of you, Kurt." His father smiled. No sooner had Carol let go of her stepson, the young man was embracing his father. He had missed them both immensely; it felt wonderful seeing his family after so long. However, it seemed that there was one person missing.

"Where's Finn?" asked Kurt after he let go of his dad. Carol blew her nose softly and said,

"He was here. You don't think he's trying to avoid—Oh wait, there he is!" Walking awkwardly through the crowd, Finn came over with what seemed to be a bag filled with mysterious items and a bunch of balloons that read Congratulations in different colors and fonts. From the corner of his eye, Kurt noticed Rachel looking at Finn from where she stood with her fathers.

"Congrats Kurt." His stepbrother said after hugging him. Finn was two years older than Kurt and had graduated after Kurt's freshmen year. He had really grown since he went to school at NYU and no one would have suspected that Finn was once a jock who didn't understand the difference between the Pythagorean Theorem and pi. Finn now was working at a large company that specialized in building and designing cars.

"Thanks Finn." Kurt beamed as he was given the balloons and the bag.

"Wait, before you look inside, I need to take a picture of your family, Kurt." Mercedes stopped him quickly; she raised a very professional looking camera—which Kurt realized was his—and told them to stand closer. "Smile everyone."

Kurt smiled widely, Finn flanking on his left, while his parents were beside him on his right. "One… Two… Three." A flash of light hit his eyes, although he didn't dare to blink. After declaring it great, Mercedes gave Kurt his camera and walked over to her own family.

"Now you can look." Smiling, Kurt began looking inside the gift bag; he found a lovely Marc Jacobs bag and what seemed to be a lilac-colored rectangle. Quirking an eyebrow, Kurt took out the object and realized it was a scrapbook. The front was decorated with the following quote in elegant script:

"_A memory can stay with you then it can come and go, however it is always the happiest one that forever retains."_

Opening the scrapbook, there was a small note inside that read,

"_Dear Kurt, you've grown in the last four years and soon you'll be stepping into a new adventure. But that doesn't mean you have to forget about all the wonderful memories that brought you this far. Within this scrapbook are all the wonderful times that you spent in your college years each with meaning and love. We love you and we are so very proud of you. Congratulations." _

On the bottom it was signed by Burt, Carol, Finn, Mercedes and Rachel.

Flipping the page, the first picture was of Kurt's first day at NYU with Finn standing goofily by his side. The next were pictures of his freshmen year including a picture of him, Rachel and Mercedes at Broadway, his sophomore year and the infamous Hudmel dinner with the Berrys, his junior year with the Lady Gaga Halloween bash that he threw, and his senior year with many pictures and a blank spot that read, _"Graduation Day"_. Each had a quote from a favorite song of that year or from his family and friends along with cute decorations and quirky arrows pointing out silly things. The last few pages were however completely empty.

"Wow, this is amazing, Finn." Kurt asked as he closed the scrapbook, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to blink them away.

"I had some help from Mom, Burt, Mercedes and Rach...el. But I came up with the idea. It's a good thing I got help because I don't really know how to—what did Mercedes say?—oh, right. Ugh, 'coordinate colors without making a color blind look stylish.' You do like it though?" Finn hesitated. He looked like a scared little boy about to be scolded for doing something wrong.

"Of course, I love it!" Kurt laughed, hugging his stepbrother again. It was incredible how Finn thought it up and that he had help from people he cared and loved. Although, if Kurt thought about it, the last two weeks made so much more sense now because he could recall Rachel and Mercedes taking out pictures of their college years, but he had written it off as them just strolling down memory lane. As they pulled away, Carol and Burt took out an envelope.

"Here's your other gift, sweetie." They handed it over and smiled. Kurt grinned, placed the scrapbook back inside the bag and was about to open the envelope when Finn stopped him.

"Maybe I should hold the stuff, Kurt." His stepbrother took the bag and balloons before Kurt answered and looked at him eagerly. Frowning in slight confusion and suspicion, he opened the envelope and took out the contents from inside.

"Oh… My… Gaga." Kurt's jaw dropped as he stared at the papers. He was so very glad to know that Finn had taken the bag and balloons away, or else Kurt would have surely dropped them, or in the balloons' case, let them fly away. Suddenly he everything was blurry as Kurt realized he was crying. "How… But… I…"

It was that point where he couldn't even form coherent words let alone an actual sentence. Finn put an arm around his stepbrother's shoulder as Kurt continued to cry. The gift was amazing and absolutely wonderful.

"Now you can go see Paris and the Eiffel Tower." Finn smiled as Kurt looked at the plane ticket and tried to straighten himself up. "Remember how you told me that you wanted to go to Europe one day? Here's your chance."

Kurt did remember, but he had told Finn that when he was a sophomore in high school and that was at roughly six years ago. It's amazing what his stepbrother remembers when he puts his mind to it and it was incredibly sweet. Kurt had practically forgotten the promise he had made to himself about going to Europe.

"But all that money—"

"Is for something that you deserve and you have to admit, if you want to be top of the line in fashion, you have to know what's fresh on the market. What better places to find out, right?" Rachel asked, popping out from nowhere, startling Kurt. Mercedes was right behind her.

"And it'll be fun to see something new." She said. "And the good thing is, you won't be going alone." Mercedes held up a similar plane ticket along with Rachel.

"Y-you're coming with me?" Kurt sniffed as he wiped away at the tears. "Both of you?"

"Well, it did take much convincing for my daddies to let me off to a completely new place, you know how they get and you also know how terribly cautious I am of my carbon footprint, but yes, we both are going with you! I've already laid out exactly what we'll do, where we'll go, I've booked the hotels, the most famous tourist sites, I've also gotten tickets for a show in London—which is our first stop by the way, there's also the matter of famous places we must go to that famous people were known to be—"

"What Rachel is trying to say Kurt, is that we are going with you and you're going to experience every amazing detail that Europe has to offer." Mercedes interjected. Everyone laughed as Rachel feigned outrage over being cut off like that and afterwards looked at Kurt expectantly.

His emotions were practically on overdrive as Kurt thought this all through. It was amazing, the idea of going to Europe, but he couldn't possibly take all this money from his parents. As much as it was hard to admit, his father's job as a mechanic only gave him so much money to live by and it was only by a miracle, hard work, a wonderful GPA, tears and some persuading from his old cheer coach, Sue Sylvester that had given Kurt a full ride scholarship to NYU. The only thing that was being paid for was Kurt's apartment that he shared with Mercedes and Rachel, his food expanses and of course his clothes. However, there was still absolutely no way he could take this, he had to give it back, this was just too much.

"Oh and the tickets are non-refundable." Burt said, as if he had read his son's thoughts. "And don't think of trying to give us any money back."

"But Finn didn't—"

"I already got what I wanted, a stable, amazing job, Kurt. By the time I graduated, I was already there. You know that. Besides, half of the money is from me too." Finn pointed out. All around them, people were walking away from the ceremony, gifts in all of the graduates' arms.

"Kurt, you're going on this trip. End of story." To his surprise, it had been Carol who spoke to him so forcefully, as if she had taken the words right of Rachel's mouth. Which is honestly the most surprising thing ever.

"Okay, okay. I'll go." Kurt laughed as everyone smiled and hugged him once more. He couldn't believe it; he was going on a trip to Europe with Rachel and Mercedes.

"Oh and Kurt, make sure to fill up the last few pages of the scrapbook of your adventure." Burt patted his son's back as the group walked away.

"Clothes? Check. Toiletries? Check. List of places to go? Check. Wonderful shoes? Check. Accessories? Check. Passport and other needed thing related? Check." Rachel was going over the list for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. In two days, the trio would be boarding a plane that was to go straight to London and their apartment looked like it had been hit by a warzone. Mercedes and Kurt were sitting on the couch—the only clean area—while the former was on her laptop, sending a lengthy e-mail to her brother who was overseas and unable to congratulate her at graduation, and the latter reading this month's edition of Vogue.

"Rachel?" Kurt called, not even looking away from the magazine as the brunette stopped checking off the list.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"I swear to Vogue, if you continue checking off that damn list, I will take your favorite, incredibly dangerously high, _Jessica Simpson _red heels and give them someone homeless that would make probably good use of them as weapons. The purpose of our trip is to have fun, and the fact that you're going insane over something you've been reviewing for days is not good for your stress health or your pores. Remember, stress is but an option." Kurt didn't even bat an eyelash as Rachel frowned, put the list down and unceremoniously sat on the couch with them.

"But what if I forgot something simple, like… Like my hairbrush, or my headband or—"

"If it's something simple, we can replace it in when we get to London. You already have all the essentials packed and I'm pretty sure that you're exceeding maximum weight, so what is there to fret about?" He turned a page as Rachel laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're right, I'm being silly." Rachel sighed as she closed her eyes. "I don't understand why I'm stressing out."

"Because you want a distraction." Mercedes declared as she hit the sent button and closed the laptop. "Now don't give me that look, I saw you staring at Finn at graduation and so did Kurt. You're trying not to think about him, aren't you?" Although she had only taken it for one year as an elective, ever since Mercedes took social psychology during her sophomore year, she's been amazingly wonderful at understanding and analyzing things. That and Rachel was terribly obvious.

"What? That's absur—okay, I admit. I was staring at Finn. But I can't help old feelings resurfacing." Rachel mumbled as her usual outspoken voice was undeniably soft.

"You, Mercedes and I know it's more than that, Rachel." Kurt rolled his eyes, flipping another page. "And wasn't it your choice to end things?"

At this point, Rachel was pouting and looking at her two friends as if they had just told her that she would never make it to Broadway or that her idol, Barbra Streisand told her that she was terrible.

"Yes, I did end things with Finn. But I already told you, it was better off this way. He has a good job, a stable living and it would be better off that he could have someone that would be there for him when he came home from a long day. I can't be that person, especially if I want to be on Broadway. I won't have time for him. College was easy because we spent it together, but a couple with two entirely different work schedules and living, it just wouldn't work out. It was better to end it early than let it continue on to the point in which we both wouldn't be able to walk away."

"Rachel, you're going by what you think as facts. Whatever happened to just being in love?" Mercedes was now looking over her own list, but unlike Rachel, she wasn't stressing too much over it. Kurt closed his magazine and sat in lotus position and tucked a stray piece of hair.

"And if I can recall correctly, Finn was going to try and make it work."

"I…" Rachel, for once, was struggling with her words. "I don't want… I don't want to talk about this, right now."

Mercedes and Kurt glanced at each other before shaking their heads and respecting her wishes. It was better that they leave it at that; they didn't need to start their trip on a bad note. A silence fell between the trio as they sat on the couch, each one just thinking about breathing.

"Do you really think my luggage is over the weight expectation?" Rachel asked after a few minutes, a small crease forming between her brows. At that, they all started laughing as if what had occurred a few minutes ago hadn't.

"Blaine, come out."

"Leave me alone, Wes…" A soft muffled voice came from inside. It was full of misery and longing.

Wesley 'Wes' Montgomery stood outside of the door to his best friend, Blaine Anderson's apartment. His other best friend, David Thompson was trying to pick at the lock, although from the look of it, he was failing. Terribly.

"Blaine, we're worried. Just come out… Or let us in!" Wes wasn't one to yell, but he was close to practically hollering at the door. David was still trying to unlock the door.

"I said, leave me alone. And stop trying to pick my lock!" Blaine wasn't budging from his spot inside his dark apartment. There was no way in hell that they could possibly make him go out.

"We're here to help!" David replied as he continued against Blaine's wishes.

"I don't want your help! All I want is for you to LEAVE!" The young men outside flinched at the sound of Blaine raising his voice. He wasn't one to yell, ever since their days in college at UCLA; Blaine had never let his anger get the best of him. David tried at the lock fervently, as Wes tried to soothe the savage beast within,

"Blaine, this isn't healthy. We're worried about you and we understand that you're incredibly miserable—"

_Click._

"I think I got it." David grinned as he turned the knob. Low and behold, the door opened for the two as they stepped inside only to find the place pitch black. Wes groped for the switch, found it and after a few seconds, as if they hadn't been turned on in forever, the lights flickered on.

"ARGGGH!" Blaine shielded himself from the light as he went momentarily blind. It was too bright. Everything was too bright. He wanted darkness again. He wanted to be left alone.

"Jesus… What happened in here, Blaine?" The apartment was a complete sty, as if a tornado had hit the place. There were clothes everywhere, many boxes of pizza and Chinese food, broken portraits scattered along the floor, the coffee table was broken, many cans of soda and beer, papers were crumpled up and strewn in a pile, Blaine's favorite guitar was in smithereens and there was a hole in the wall that seemed to be in the shape of a human fist. The television was on, showing a rerun of some old show.

"TURN OFF THE LIGHT!" Blaine yelled from under what David and Wes could presume was a blanket. They moved towards the lump on the couch that was their friend, skirting around all the debris on the floor. Underneath the blanket, Blaine was finding it hard to hold back tears. He didn't want them here, seeing him so weak, it was too much. Too many memories, too many sad memories that didn't need to remembered.

"We'll it's good to see that you're sober. Anyway Blaine, you have to move on, it's been almost two months. Talk to us." David moved a little debris and sat on an armchair across from the couch. The room was silent as Blaine refused to speak. After a few seconds, Wes began to speak,

"Well, since you won't speak to us, then we'll just start talking. To start off, we are so very sorry that… that _he_ left you at the alter. David and I agree that we should have seen what a terrible person _he_ was, but you need to move on. The way you're acting… It's… Destructive. So, we decided on helping you by taking those honeymoon tickets—"

"How—when?" Blaine was struggling with his words underneath the blanket.

"You threw it at me the last time we came over to visit. Anyway, like I was saying, we took your tickets, got a refund, put a little bit of our money in it and bought three tickets to—"

"If you say Vegas, I'm kicking you out." Blaine mumbled from underneath.

"Too cliché, my dapper friend. Well, I guess I can't say dapper as to seeing this place looks like it's seen World War Three, anyway no, we're going to… Wait for it… You'll love this… Wait for it—"

"WILL YOU STOP BEING SUSPENSEFUL AND JUST GET IT OVER WITH!" The lump under the blanket yelled, Blaine wasn't one for needed suspense. At least, not anymore.

"Someone's a little impatient… We, as in you, David and I are going to… Europe!" Wes beamed as the blanket stirred a little in response, which the duo took as a good sign.

"Europe?" Blaine's voice came out from under the blanket. It almost sounded like he had never heard of the place.

"Of course, you always talked about going there one day so this is your chance." David answered simply, glancing at Wes in hopes that this would work.

After a few minutes of silence and slight awkward fidgeting from David, who hated to sit in one place, Blaine slowly removed the blanket. His friends winced at his appearance, his hair was unruly and longer than Blaine usually let it, his face was scruffy from not shaving and there were deep dark circles under his hazel eyes. His clothes were stained, old-looking and far too big for his size, and from what Wes and David could see Blaine had lost a terribly huge amount of weight. However, it wasn't the physical look that really depressed his friends; it was the roll of emotional tides that were coming off of him.

"Let me get this straight… You want me to go to Europe in order to forget about… And… And what? You think I can by just because I'm going to another continent?" The two nodded as Blaine frowned, his anger starting to come out. "Well, if you haven't forgotten, I was left at the damn alter, waiting for my would-be future to come and say I do. But no, it didn't happen. So let me make this as plain simple as possible. No. Absolutely not. I'm not taking your money"—He sat up, pointing daggers at them—"I'm not going to Europe"—He stood up, the blanket falling as his body began shaking—"And I am not leaving this apartment with anyone. Not even you two."

Blaine finished, looking terribly agitated as his legs gave out. Wes caught him before he ended up face planting in some of the broken piece of the coffee table. His friends frowned in concern as he sat back down on the couch, wrapping himself once again in the blanket.

"I told you that he would be difficult about this." David murmured.

"I'm afraid you're right." Wes sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Plan B, then?"

Blaine went into high alert mode. Whenever Wes said something along the lines of a plan b, it was never good. David nodded as he got up from the seat.

"We're sorry, Blaine." The young man responded by backing further into the couch, as though the two were about to kill him. And knowing Wes, Plan B could be anything, there was the sky's the limit idea to it. His friends moved forward, one flanking his left, the other his right. "We tried to make this as painless as possible, but your non-cooperation has led us to do this."

"And what exactly are you doing?" Blaine asked as he calculated a way out of this. If went in between the two, he could escape, but at the possibility of his legs giving out again and causing him to fall on the broken coffee table. Knowing it was a foolish attempt, he gave up.

"We'll let you know when we get there." They closed in as Blaine took a deep breathe, waiting for the obvious. It was only a matter of time.

"And where would that be?" Before he could receive an answer, Wes gave the single and David hit him squarely in the back of the head, rendering everything to black.

"_Where is he?" Blaine whispered anxiously to Wes as the guests sitting down began to look around in confusion. _

"_He's coming, don't worry." David, who was standing beside Wes, reassured._

_Blaine didn't believe him. It was obvious. He wasn't coming…_

Slowly, his senses began to come back to him. Underneath his body was something soft, a bed perhaps, which he snuggled deeper in. It smelled like lilacs as Blaine moved a little, his body stretching. He didn't open his eyes, he dared not to.

"Do you think I hit him too hard?" A voice asked anxiously, which Blaine recognized was David's.

"He'll come around." Wes dismissed as Blaine heard the shuffling of feet. After a few seconds of silence, he opened his eyes, blinking from the brightness of the room. Blaine rolled his eyes as he realized where he was.

"I SWEAR THAT IF HE DOES NOT WAKE UP, I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" A familiar voice screeched from below as Blaine stretched his body. "HONESTLY! COMING HERE, HOLDING MY BROTHER LIKE HE IS SOME RAG DOLL AND YOU TELLING ME HE'S JUST SLEEPING! HE LOOKS TERRIBLE! AND DID YOU NOT SMELL THE ALCOHOL WAVING OFF HIM!"

Chuckling at the fact that Wes and David were obviously being thoroughly scolded, Blaine looked around his older sister, Gabrielle's guest room. It was small, with only one bed and a dresser to the side close to the window. The light was seeping through the lacy curtains, geometric shapes outlining the room. The walls were a light yellow, giving off a nice home feeling. He had been here before numerous times when he visited her and stayed the night, due to her pleading him that it was far too late to driving at night.

The sound of footsteps could be heard outside the door, becoming louder and closer until the door swung open revealing Gabrielle standing with her hands on her hips.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake." And with that, his sister flung herself at him, hugging him. Gabrielle always had a motherly nature to her, mainly due to the fact that their mother had died a short while after Blaine began high school. After her death, Gabrielle took it upon herself to try to care for her brother as much as possible while their father grieved and worked and grieved some more. Pulling away, Gabrielle surveyed his clothing and hair. "I can't believe those two… And look at you! You look as if you've been living on the streets. What am I going to do with you, Blaine?"

"Well to start, he needs to take a shower, you smell awful, man." Wes scrunched his nose as he and David entered the room. "Honestly, you smell terrible. When was the last time you took a shower?" Blaine opened his mouth, ready to answer when he realized that he honestly did not know.

"I-I don't know… But I really think I should go…" Blaine didn't want to really be here, not like this. The feeling of misery hit him like a wracking ball and he knew in only a little longer, he would be screaming to be brought back to his apartment.

"Oh by the way, Wes and I are ready to throw you in the shower ourselves if you dare think of actually leaving and going to that dump that you once called home." David grinned, only to have Gabrielle shoot daggers at his face.

"Guys, I know you're trying to help—"

"Good, because we were starting to wonder when you'd stop fighting back and just accept our way of assistance—"

"But I just want to go—"

"Absolutely not, Blaine. You're in my house and I am your older—"

"I can't stay here—"

"Why? It's not like—"

"WOULD YOU STOP CUTTING ME OFF!" Blaine yelled, his anger ebbing out once more. "I TOLD YOU, I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU'VE DELUDED YOURSELVES INTO THINKING I'LL ACTUALLY GO—"

"AND WHAT IN THE WORLD MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU AREN'T GOING!" His sister screamed back at him. The siblings glared at each other, daring the other to start talking only to be shot down.

"Gabrielle, I can't… I just can't." Blaine felt hot tears running down his cheeks as he realized he was crying.

"Why? You know this is a good idea." She rebuked. David and Wes fidgeted uncomfortably behind her, as if unsure to barge in or get out. "I'm sorry Blaine, but what you're doing with your life isn't healthy. This trip could help you, I've been reading a few books—"

"You know some things can't be fixed with books." Blaine interjected looking dismal. Gabrielle glared at him, daring him to interrupt her again. He didn't show any signs so she continued,

"And it seems that this trip could be well, the best way to describe it, as a good way to figure out exactly what you want in your life. Like a moment of enlightenment and you being here to mop won't allow you to achieve that moment." She smiled tentatively at him, "That and… I really miss you."

He blinked at this before asking,

"There's no way around this, is there? I have to do as you say or else you'll do unspeakable horrors to me." Before Gabrielle could answer, David cut her off,

"There probably is, but I don't know the answer to it. And at least you finally got the picture." David shrugged before Gabrielle punched him in the shoulder, muttered something that rhymed with "loopid bumb azes" before walking out the door and declaring that she would get Blaine some extra clothes and a towel.

"How long have I been out?" Blaine asked as he swung his legs to the side of the bed, contemplating if his legs would give out on him or not.

"Ten days." Wes answered simply as he and David walked closer to the bed.

"I'm not falling for that again."

"Pity, it's always made me laugh when you were that gullible. You've been out for a few hours. Now let's go, you really do need a shower." His friends took one arm then the other and helped Blaine walk over to the shower.

"Seems like you've been drinking a little too much beer, Blainey. Your body is pretty weak, so for the next few days, we'll be strengthening you up again." Wes said as they walked past Gabrielle's room and down the hall.

"Wait, when are we going to Europe?"

"Have you been thinking of it?" David asked hopefully.

"Yes and you didn't answer my question."

"Next Saturday. Our flight is at nine in the morning."

"Now be a good boy and take a damn shower. We'll see you afterwards." Wes said before closing the door and leaving Blaine inside.

"Oh and yell if you need anything or if you fall over." David said from outside.

"DAVID! SHUT UP!" Gabrielle yelled at him. "I don't understand why Blaine took upon himself to be friends with you two…" She continued to mutter before she stopped and said behind the door, "Blaine, here's your towel." He opened it, taking it from her and muttering a thank you before closing it again.

Taking a deep breathe, he stripped his clothes, placed the towel on the rack, went into the shower and turned on the water. The rushing blast felt awkward, as if it was cleaning away all the pain. Closing his eyes, Blaine thought over the idea of going to Europe. In truth, he really wanted to go. He loved the idea of it, something fun and new and exciting. But he just couldn't… Not like this.

_But it would be fun. And you do need to get over _**him**_._ A voice said in his head. _You could go to London… See a show. Or maybe you could go to France; the Eiffel Tower would probably be amazing…_

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Blaine jumped as Wes' voice came from outside,

"What are you doing in there? Swimming?"

"Hold on!" Blaine yelled back as he did his usual shower routines in record time.

After a few minutes, he dried off, rushed to the guest room, closing the door and looked at the clothes Gabrielle picked out. Tight black pants and a blue v-neck, she knew him well. A knock came from the door as he pulled the shirt on.

"Blaine, there's food in kitchen on the table; I have to go to work, okay? I'll see you later! Love you, little bro!" Gabrielle exclaimed from the other side of the door.

"Wait, Bri, wait!" Blaine pulled his pants on hurriedly, zipping them as he exited the door. He almost forgot what it felt like to wear tight pants. His sister was just a few feet away, looking at him. He took a deep breathe before smiling, "Thanks. You know for, putting up with… Anyway, thanks."

Gabrielle beamed at him, walked over and gave him a hug. "You're always welcome here and please think about this idea Wes and David have. I mean, I know they can have some crazy ideas, but I think is good for you." He squeezed her back, nodding.

"Yeah… I guess it is. Thank you, Bri. I love you too." They pulled away, before his sister surveyed him again.

"You need a haircut and a good shave. I'll be home at six, make sure to get that taken care of. Bye Blainey!" She walked away and after a few seconds, the sound of a door closed.

After a few minutes, Blaine slowly walked toward the kitchen. At the table, Wes and David were bending their heads toward each other, talking quietly. Clearing his throat, the two jumped in surprise.

"So… I've been thinking and… I'd love to go to Europe." Blaine felt like he was confessing to a murder, the way the two were looking at him. A huge silence fell upon the trio before David and Wes jumped up and grabbed him into a huge group hug. Their voices roared in ears.

"THIS IS GREAT—"

"—WE'LL GO TO LONDON—"

"—AND FRANCE—"

"—AND ITALY—"

"—AND WE'LL GO TO ALL THESE AMAZING PLACES—"

"—AND THE THEATRE OF COURSE—"

"—GOD, THIS IS GOING TO BE TOTALLY AWESOME!"

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" They stopped shouting and looked at him anxiously, as if he were to change his mind. "Well, it seems that we're going to Europe and according to Gabrielle, it seems I need a haircut and a shave."

The two beamed at him before they began roaring again about all the things they could do. Blaine smiled before turning away and frowning. _Was this a good idea?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters, etc. I only own the plot.

A/N 2: I know I have a few stories that I should have finished, but it just… I can't explain it. I hope you all can forgive me and that you enjoyed this new story and adventure. I've learned my lesson from the past stories and I already have a plan laid out. Please review, favorite, whatever. Thanks. Also, I have an amazing person as my Beta, she goes by littlemusings on FanFic and she has an amazing story called "I'm Not Gonna Teach Him How To Dance With You". It's a wonderful story. Give it a look at and review. REVIEW.

A/N 3: I also have a tumblr, I go by serenidipitysamantha (dot) tumblr (dot) com

Klaine forever!

-Sam


End file.
